Kouki and The Emperor Eyed Beast
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: Sebuah cerita fiktif tentang Kouki yang polos bertemu dengan Beast penganut Absolutisme yang ber-emperor eyes. #Warn: BL story didedikasikan pada event #SempakDisneyChallange. #Oneshot #Pair:Akafuri.


Terlihat seorang pemuda berparas manis sedang berjalan dari dalam sebuah rumah mendekati anak-anak yang sedang bermain dihalaman rumah tersebut. Dia berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan keasyikan anak-anak tersebut bermain. anak-anak tersebut terus bermain dan tidak menyadari kalau sosok pemuda manis itu telah duduk dibelakang mereka. Sampai salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja mengalihkan wajahnya kebelakang karena merasa terganggu dengan rambutnya yang disibak lembut kesamping oleh si pemuda manis tersebut.

"Mama!" Ucap sang anak yang disibak rambutnya.

Seketika anak-anak lainnya juga ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mainan mereka ke pemuda yang dipanggil _'Mama'_ tersebut. Memandang orang tersebut dengan pandangan berbinar senang ala anak kecil yang polos. Sedangkan objek yang ditatap hanya mengeluarkan senyum lembut andalannya, lalu memeluk sayang pada ketiga bocah dihadapannya.

"Ini sudah sore, sudah waktunya kalian tidur." Pemuda tersebut berujar lembut. Tak kalah lembut dengan senyuman yang masih terukir cantik di wajah manisnya.

"Aku masih ingin bermain! tidur itu membosankan!" Protes sang sulung.

"Kami juga masih ingin bermain!" Protesan si kembar ikut menyusul.

Sang _Mama_ dibuat kalap. Sangat susah memang membujuk ketiga malaikat kecilnya untuk tidur. Membujuk ketiganya sekaligus, membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Terutama membujuk ketua Gang dari ketiga malaikat kecilnya, _–Si Sulung._ Tapi _Mama_ tidak akan kalah tanpa perlawanan.

"Bagaimana kalau Mama bacakan suatu cerita sebelum kalian tidur?"

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya salah satu diantara si kembar.

Ketika sang Mama ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Si _Sulung_ malah menyela.

"Aku tidak mau cerita tentang pangeran yang mempunyai segala kesempurnaan tapi gagal dapat _gebetan_ dan terpaksa bikin sayembara Mencari Istri."

.

 _Mama_ terserang penyakit _shock_. Kaget dan tak bisa berkata apapun –Kalau bahasa kerennya, _speechles_. Tapi penyakit tersebut tidak mematikan. Penyakit tersebut hanya bertahan untuk beberapa menit saja, setelah itu hilang tak bersisa.

Sang Mama yang sembuh dari penyakit _shock_ dan _speechles_ -nya, kembali malancarkan senyum lembut pada malaikat-malaikat kecilnya. Menatap lekat para malaikat kecilnya lalu berdiri dari hadapan mereka.

"Jika kalian tertarik, Mama akan menceritakannya dikamar kalian, bagaimana?"

Mama sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk mencubit gemas hidung mancung si sulung. Lalu membalikkan badan dan masuk kedalam rumah. Diam-diam Mama sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apakah ketiga malaikat mungilnya mengikutinya atau tidak. Tapi sedetik kemudian, senyum kemenangan tercetak apik di wajah manisnya.

 _Karena malaikat-malaikat lucu tersebut mengikuti sang Mama sampai ke kamar tidur mereka._

 _._

 **=LeChi=**

 **.**

Mama membukakan pintu kamar malaikat-malaikat kecilnya selebar mungkin agar mereka semua bisa masuk tanpa ada adegan dorong mendorong. Sesudah membukakan pintu untuk malaikat-malaikatnya yang masuk dengan selamat, Mama pun berjalan mendekati sebuah meja, membuka salah satu lacinya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal yang sampulnya sudah sedikit usang dimakan usia, lalu kembali berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang berukuran besar di pojok ruangan tersebut, duduk nyaman bersandar ke dashboard dan memulai ceritanya.

* * *

 **...**

 **Character Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story edited by B-Rabbit Ai**

 **Awas! Ranjau Sempak, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepatan, Boys love/Shounen-ai, EYD amburadul, One shot.**

 **(** Di dedikasikan untuk event **#SempakDisney** Challange **.)**

 **Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Furihata Kouki**

" **Kouki and The Emperor eyed Beast"**

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

Di suatu negara yang terkenal akan kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan kekayaan alamnya, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal akan adidaya kekayaannya yang berlimpah. Keluarga tersebut terdiri dari seorang kepala keluarga dan Enam anak tercintanya. (Tolong jangan tanyakan kemana Istri dari kepala keluarga tersebut, karena beliau telah meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini dan kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan yang Maha Esa. )

Keadaan di keluarga tersebut terlihat sedang tidak bagus, suatu hal besar dan tidak menguntungkan terjadi pada mereka.

"Tolong angkut yang itu, itu dan yang disana juga sekalian diangkut dan bawa segera keatas kereta."

Barang-barang dari dalam rumah bangsawan tersebut diangkut dan dibawa keluar satu persatu dari tempatnya, mengurangi jumlah dari yang seharusnya.

" _Sir.._ Tolong jangan angkut yang itu. Itu peninggalan Almarhum Istri saya."

Landkart Teppei menghentikan sebuah tangan yang bersiap untuk menurunkan sebuah lukisan kapal nelayan dari dinding rumahnya. Ya, Landkart Teppei adalah kepala keluarga di rumah –yang barang-barangnya sedang di keluarkan— itu. Landkart Teppei terjerat hutang pada pemerintahan karena tiga kapalnya yang mengangkut presediaan makanan impor untuk negaranya karam akibat badai ditengah laut. Jadi, Landkart Teppei harus membayar kerugian tersebut dengan sejumlah harta benda yang dimilikinya. –termasuk mansion megahnya.

Landkart Teppei dianugrahi enam orang anak dari (Alm) Istrinya yang bernama Landkart Junpei. Anak pertamanya diberi nama Landkart Imayoshi, anak kedua dan ketiganya kembar dan diberi nama Landkart Takao dan Izuki. Anak ke empat dan kelima bernama Landkart Shuuzo dan Landkart Taiga. Sedangkan yang bungsu bernama Landkart Kouki.

Teppei sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya itu. apapun yang diinginkan mereka, akan selalu dipenuhi oleh Teppei. sehingga mereka tumbuh menjadi sosok pribadi yang manja dan angkuh. Tapi tidak dengan si bungsu, -Kouki. Kouki tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang ramah, sopan dan sederhana. Kouki tidak suka menghamburkan uang dengan hal yang tidak bermanfaat.

Oleh karena itu, Kouki yang baik, ramah dan pengertian memahami kondisi buruk yang sedang dialami oleh keluarganya ini. Kouki merelakan barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya diangkut keluar untuk membayar hutang Papa Teppei-nya. tapi tidak dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

"Papa! Mereka mengambil bola basketku!"

"Nanti akan papa belikan yang baru, Taiga."

"Dan mereka mengambil seluruh miniatur Elang ku! Kitakore!"

"Izuki, miniatur elangmu akan papa ganti nanti."

"Mereka juga merampas Shin-chan ku!"

"Papa akan belikan Shin-chan yang baru untukmu, Takao."

"Mereka juga mengambil _stock_ kacamataku, Pa."

"Papa juga akan mengisi kembali _stock_ kacamatamu itu, Imayoshi."

"Pa, mereka mengambil _sempak_ pelangiku."

"Akan papa belikan _Sempak_ pelangi yang baru untukmu, Shuuzo-kun."

.

.

"KAPAN?!" Teriak mereka serempak.

"Nanti."

Jawaban _plus_ senyuman maut Teppei menghentikan protesan-protesan anaknya lebih lanjut.

.

.

"Dimana Kouki?"

Tanya Teppei yang sadar kalau anaknya kurang satu.

"Di taman belakang. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya disana dari jendela kamarku." Ujar Izuki mantap.

Teppei langsung bergegas menuju kebun belakang mansionnya untuk menemui anak Bungsunya yang –menurutnya— paling polos dan paling imut sedunia. Ah, Papa Teppei itu Kouki complex ternyata. (Oke, abaikan pernyataan itu.)

Teppei menelusuri kebun belakang itu dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Dia menelisik tiap jengkal daerah tersebut dengan cermat untuk menemui dimana kouki-nya. Tepat sesaat dia melayangkan pandangannya pada sudut depan dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menemukan koukinya disana. Berdiri memunggunginya, diam, sambil menatap sebuah pohon besar didepannya.

"Kouki."

Kouki membalikan tubuhnya, mengikuti arah datangnya suara yang terdengar tidak asing ditelinganya.

Teppei berjalan mendekati Kouki. Merentangkan kedua lengan kekarnya, lalu merengkuh lembut anak bungsunya itu.

"Sudah selesai mengatakan salam perpisahannya?"

Kouki mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Papa... –kita akan tinggal dimana setelah ini?"

"Kita akan tinggal di suatu tempat untuk sementara waktu."

"Dimana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Kouki."

Teppei kembali merengkuh Kouki lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan sekaligus kepahitan yang tanpa sadar ikut mengalir dalam rengkuhan tersebut. dan Kouki merasakan seluruh perasaan yang sedang dirasakan papa-nya itu melalui rengkuhan eratnya.

Kouki membalas rengkuhan papa-nya dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya, menyalurkan kelembutan yang sebanyak mungkin diberikannya untuk menenangkan papa-nya yang sedang gundah gulana. (Kouki anak baik ya.)

Sepuluh menit mereka diam dalam posisi –merengkuh— itu, kini papa Teppei menggiring Kouki untuk berjalan menjauhi kebun belakang itu, lalu keluar mansion dan kemudian menuju kereta kuda yang siap untuk lepas landas. Meninggalkan mansion megahnya dengan perasaan tak rela.

.

.

Kereta kuda yang dinaiki oleh keluarga Landkart terus melaju dijalanan yang terbilang tidak rata, terlihat dari goncangan yang meraka rasakan dari dalam kereta tersebut. setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan, akhirnya keluarga Landkart sampai didepan sebuah rumah tua. Rumah tersebut terletak dekat dengan hutan dan cukup jauh dari pemukiman warga.

Teppei turun pertama kali dari kereta kuda itu. lalu disusul oleh anak-anaknya beberapa menit kemudian.  
Teppei menurunkan beberapa koper bawaan mereka dari atas kereta menuju rumah yang akan mereka tempati itu, dibantu oleh si bungsu Kouki dan si sulung Imayoshi.

"Berhenti!" Teriakan Taiga dari arah belakang menghentikan langkah mereka untuk masuk kedalam rumah tua itu.

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya si Bungsu.

"Sini, biar kakak yang bawakan kopermu."

Taiga langsung menyambar koper yang sedang –susah payah—dijinjing oleh adik bungsu manisnya itu, meletakkan di bahunya, dan Taiga langsung melenggang masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Teppei tersenyum bangga melihat kelakuan Anaknya yang berambut coretdicatcoret merah crimson itu saling membantu satu sama lain. Teppei 'pun dan kelima anak yang lainnya ikut masuk sambil menjinjing koper-koper mereka. _Minus_ Kouki yang tidak membawa apapun. Karena kata papa Teppei, ' _Haram membuat kouki mengangkat yang berat-berat.'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Seminggu pertama, memang berat bagi mereka menjalani hidup yang seperti ini. semua dilakukan serba sendiri. mulai dari menyiapkan makanan sendiri, masak sendiri, cuci baju sendiri, bersih-bersih rumah sendiri, pokoknya semuanya dilakukan sendiri, bukannya dilakukan oleh para pelayan. Tapi minggu-minggu selanjutnya, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Khususnya Kouki.

Kouki mulai terbiasa dan lebih menikmati hidup seperti sekarang ini. Kouki merasa bebas, bebas melakukan apapun. Mulai dari menanam berbagai sayuran dibelakang rumahnya, memetiknya jika sudah watunya panen, mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti memasak, mencuci, menjemur dan sebagainya, bahkan kouki menanam beberapa bunga dihalaman depan rumah mereka. Karena menurutnya rumah mereka harus dipercantik dengan bunga.

Kouki senang dengan hidup yang penuh akan warna kehidupan seperti ini. Sangat senang malah. Tapi kesenangan itu hanya bertahan sebulan, sampai dihari berikutnya papa Teppei menerima sebuah telepon dari Biro kelautan pasokan ekspor-impor negara.

"Papa akan ke kantor Biro Kelautan kota besok pagi. Mereka bilang, mereka sudah menemukan harta-harta dari kapal yang karam itu. Maka dari itu, papa akan bawa Imayoshi ikut bersama papa untuk memastikan." Teppei mendeklarasikan kepergiannya besok, pada anak-anaknya.

"Pa! Aku nitip bola basket yang baru!" Maniak basket—Taiga, menuntut bola basket baru. Papa Teppei mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin Elang!" Maniak elang—Izuki, juga ikutan nuntut haknya. Papa Teppei juga mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin Shin-chan! Yang berambut Hijau!" Ah, si maniak Shin-chan—Takao, juga mengikuti jejak kembaran dan saudaranya, Menuntut haknya. Dan lagi-lagi papa Teppei mengiyakan permintaan anaknya.

"Pa, belikan aku _Sempak_ Pelangi yang _G string_ baru." Tunggu dulu, Permintaan siapa itu?! Oh permintaan dari Maniak Pelangi—Shuuzo.

Walaupun awalnya papa Teppei sempat speechles dengan selera _Sempak-_ nya Shuuzo, tapi papa Teppei tetap mengiyakan permintaan aneh anaknya itu. (Papa Teppei sayang anak sih.) Semuanya tampak gembira dengan kabar yang mereka terima ini.

.

Tapi...

Tidak dengan Kouki.

.

Kouki yang mendengar kabar gembira itu langsung keluar rumah dengan menghentakan kakinya. Teppei yang menyadari akan perubahan sikap anak bungsunya yang bertolak belakang dari ke lima anak lainnya, ikut menyusul Kouki keluar rumah.

Teppei berjalan mendekati kouki yang sudah berjongkok sambil mengais-ngais tanah didepan sebuah kebun sayuran kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya. Kouki terus mengais tanah tersebut dengan sebuah sekop mini ditangan kanannya, mengaisnya dengan beringas sampai tanahnya terbang kemana-mana. Teppei sempat _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya yang ngambek.

"Kouki marah sama papa?"

"Apa kouki kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang marah dengan papa saat ini?"

Pertanyaan papa Teppei yang bodoh atau memang papa Teppei yang bego dalam memilih kata? kouki malah bertambah 'marah' dengan pertanyaan tolol yang ditanyakan papanya itu.

Tapi Teppei tetap mencoba lebih mendekati kouki yang sedang ngambek. Namun naas, Teppei malah jadi mundur dua langkah karena digampar tanah hasil kaisan beringas sekop Kouki. _Tanah sialan._

Teppei tak pantang menyerah, dari tempatnya berdiri ini, dia mencoba merayu Kouki agar tidak ngambek lagi.

"Kouki tidak senang mendengar kabar gembira barusan?"

Pertanyaan Teppei sukses membuat Kouki berhenti mengais tanah.

"Bukannya kouki tidak senang, kouki masih ingin berada disini lebih lama Pa. Disini kouki merasa lebih hidup."

Kouki meletakkan sekop mini yang digenggamnya di atas tanah, tangannya kini mulai mengangkat sebuah labu berukuran besar yang berada dekat dengan posisi dia mengais tadi. Teppei yang menganut hukum ' _Haram membuat Kouki mengangkat yang berat-berat',_ segera berlari menghampiri Kouki dan mengambil alih Labu besar _sialan_ itu dari tangan Kouki-nya yang lembut, lalu meletakkan labu tersebut diatas sebuah gerobak kecil disebelah kirinya.

Teppei kembali berlari kecil menyusul Kouki yang masih ngambek sambil memetik cabe didepan sana.

"Besok papa ke Kantor Biro Kelautan untuk memastikan semuanya. Apakah kita bisa mendapatkan rumah lama kita atau tidak. Jika 'pun bisa, pasti akan memakan beberapa waktu untuk mengurus surat-suratnya. Jadi kita masih bisa tinggal disini untuk lebih lama kok." Teppei memegang pundak Kouki dan membalikan tubuh Kouki untuk menghadapnya.

Senyum Teppei yang lembut meyakinkan hati Kouki yang –dari awal memang— polos.

Kouki membalas senyuman papa yang disayanginya ini dengan tak kalah lembut juga.

"Nah, besok Kouki mau Papa bawakan apa? Apa _sempak_ pelangi yang _couple-_ an dengan kak Shuuzo?"

Kouki langsung menggeleng kuat saat mendengar pertanyaan Papa-nya mengenai sempak kak Shuuzo-nya itu.

"Lalu, Kouki mau Papa bawakan apa?" Teppei tetap gencar menanyai apa yang anak bungsunya inginkan saat ia ke kota besok.

"Kouki ingin sebuah mawar. Mawar bewarna emas, Pa." Teppei seketika diam. Diam untuk mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh anak manisnya ini.

 _Sebuah mawar bewarna Emas._

Oke, Teppei gagal paham mengenai warna emas pada mawar yang dimaksud kouki-nya ini.

Saat dia ingin menannyakan maksud dari kata ' _emas'_ disini, tiba-tiba kouki kembali berbicara.

"Itu kalau Papa bisa menemukannya di kota, Tapi kalau tidak dapat juga tidak apa-apa kok. Karena bunga itu memang bunga yang langka sih."

Papa Teppei langsung menyanggupi permintaan dari anak superrr manisnya itu. meyakinkannya kalau bunga tersebut pasti ada dikota.

* * *

Keesokan harinya 'pun tiba.

Pagi-pagi sekali Teppei dan anak Sulungnya, Imayoshi. Berangkat ke kota dengan dua ekor kuda yang mereka tunggangi. Sesampainya disana, Teppei mulai menanyakan perihal kabar yang dia dengarnya lewat telepon kemarin. Berharap mendapat kabar baik, Teppei dan Imayoshi malah mendapat kabar buruk. Rumah mereka yang dulu tidak bisa dikembalikan pada mereka karena sudah menjadi milik negara. Imayoshi geram, lalu mencengkram kerah seorang karyawan di kantor tersebut. mengancamnya telak di iris kelabu miliknya dari balik kacamata yang berkilat tajam itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa dikembalikan, Hah?! Negara ingin memonopoli harta rakyatnya sendiri demi para petinggi biadab itu? Jawab aku brengsek!" Imayoshi meluapkan kemarahannya pada karyawan tersebut. Teppei yang kasihan dengan kondisi mengenaskan karyawan tersebut mencoba untuk menenangkan anak sulungnya.

"Imayoshi, tenanglah.. Semua bisa kita pikirkan baik-baik dengan kepala dingin."

Decihan memuakkan terlontar dari mulut Imayoshi. Ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah karyawan malang itu, lalu melenggang pergi menjauh dari sana. Teppei meminta maaf pada karyawan malang tersebut atas perlakuan brutal anaknya yang lepas kendali. Sampai suatu suara " _Hiyaaaak"_ diiringi dengan suara ringkikan kuda membuat Teppei berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat parkiran kuda. Dilihatnya Imayoshi yang sudah memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan penuh meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Teppei lantas tak tinggal diam. Dia mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan kuda Imayoshi diatas tanah menggunakan kudanya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cukup kencang.

Teppei terus mengikuti jejak tersebut sampai masuk kedalam hutan. Terus masuk lebih dalam melewati bayangan gelap hutan yang semakin menghitam. Dan... Teppei kehilangan jejak yang diikutinya.

Angin malam yang terbilang cukup kencang menusuk kedalam fabrik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Teppei kedinginan. Kudanya juga begitu. Dan mereka 'pun terbuai oleh dinginnya malam yang menembus lapisan epidermis, mengikis kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit, lalu hilang bersama senyapnya malam.

* * *

Sesuatu yang keras dan dingin membangunkan Teppei dari tidurnya. Teppei membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina coklat kelabunya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lantai tempat ia terbaring, lalu sebuah tangga didepan sana, dan... sebuah meja makan yang panjang.

Teppei langsung bangun dan terduduk. Panik menyapanya terhadap lingkungan tempat ia berada saat ini. ditelisiknya lebih jauh, tempat yang sedang dia singgahi ini adalah sebuah Kastil yang terlihat tua. Teppei pun berusaha untuk tenang dan ber- _positive thinking_ pada apa yang menimpanya saat ini. setelah lebih tenang, Teppei berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai berteriak.

"Halo... Ada orang disini?.."

"Permisi... Adakah orang disini?.."

" _Sepada... Anybody's home?.."_

"Halooo... Halo bandung..." Tetap tidak ada jawaban selain gema-an dari suaranya sendiri.

Setelah Teppei lelah berteriak kira-kira sebanyak lima sampai enam kali –yang dibalas dengan gema suaranya sendiri, Teppei pun menyerah untuk berteriak. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena kering dan teriakan yang dia lontarkan tadi.

Teppei berjalan mendekati sebuah meja makan yang panjang dan mengambil air bening yang sudah tersaji didalam sebuah gelas _sloki_ panjang bertempahan emas, lalu meminum isinya dengan sekali _Glek._ Setelah selesai dengan minum, Teppei melirik sebuah kotak besar yang berada tidak jauh dari meja makan tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Merasa penasaran, Teppei mendekati kotak tersebut dan membuka tutupnya untuk melihat apa saja isi didalamnya.

Begitu melihat isinya, Kata pertama yang terlintas didalam benaknya ialah.. _"WOW!"._

Bagaimana tidak _WOW!,_ isi dari dalam kotak tersebut semuanya hampir sama dengan list permintaan dari anak-anaknya kemarin. Dimulai dari Bola basket, Elang –yang entah bagaimana bisa hidup didalam sini walaupun disangkarkan, Boneka Shin-chan berambut hijau dan berkacamata, bahkan _Sempak G String_ pelangi pesanan Shuuzo pun ada. _WOW!_ Banget kan?

Teppei yang melihat pemandangan tersebut bingung antara bahagia atau sedih. Bahagia karena tak perlu capek-capek mencari pesanan anak-anaknya, atau sedih karena memikirkan kalau pemilik kotak dan beserta isinya ini mempunyai selera yang terbilang jauh dari kata normal. Ah, persetan dengan siapa yang pemiliknya. Teppei hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia keluar dari kastil ini dan pulang ke pangkuan anak-anak manisnya. –terutama Kouki-nya.

Teppei menutup kembali kotak tersebut tanpa menyentuh isi-nya sejengkal pun, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang tingginya hampir menyamai tinggi raksasa pemakan manusia dari grup sebelah.

Teppei terus berjalan keluar menjauh dari kastil. Teppei terus berjalan hingga dia melihat sebuah kebun bunga mawar emas, mendekatinya dan memetik setangkai bunga tersebut tanpa permisi.

Sebuah makhluk keluar dari balik semak-semak yang ditumbuhi bunga tersebut, menerjang Teppei, lalu mengaum keras tepat didepan wajahnya.

Teppei yang belum siap akan kerasnya suara Auman makhluk diatasnya ini hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Takut.

"Berani sekali kau mengambil Bunga-ku yang berharga."

Teppei masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau mencuri milikku yang berharga."

Teppei mulai memberanikan diri membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua Hah?! Dasar Manusia perusak! Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku."

Teppei terdiam saat mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari makhluk diatasnya ini, tapi sesaat kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin memberikan Mawar emas ini untuk anak bungsuku dirumah. Dia sangat ingin melihat dan menyentuh langsung Mawar emas ini."

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Bolehkah saya memberikan ini pada anak bungsu saya terlebih dahulu? Setelah itu anda boleh menghukum saya."

Makhluk diatasnya diam. Diam dengan mata heterokomnya yang berkilat tajam menelisik tiap _Gesture_ dan ekspresi yang Teppei tunjukan. Setelah beberapa detik diam, makhluk tersebut pindah dari atas tubuh Teppei dan berjalan membelakanginya.

"Kuberikan waktu 24 jam untuk kau memberikan mawar itu pada anakmu dan ucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Jika dalam waktu 24 jam kau tidak balik kesini, maka aku akan membunuh seluruh anggota keluargamu itu."

Teppei mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan berjalan kearah sebuah kuda yang diberikan oleh makhluk tersebut. menunggangi kuda tersebut sampai kedepan rumah tua yang ditempatinya.

* * *

Melihat kepulangan Papa-nya, Kouki langsung bergegas menuju dalam rumah. Maksud hati ingin menyambut sang papa dengan sebuah senyuman, tapi tak jadi dilakukannya karena berita yang disampaikan oleh Papa-nya itu. terlepas dari berita rumahnya yang tak bisa mereka miliki kembali, Papa-nya membawa kabar buruk lainnya. Papa-nya sudah menjadi tawanan bagi sebuah makhluk di suatu hutan karena memetik sebuah Mawar emas milik makhluk tersebut tanpa permisi.

Kouki yang mendengar berita itu merasa bersalah. Karena permintaannya, Papa-nya terlibat masalah besar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kouki mengambil jubah yang tersampir didekat pintu, lalu berlari keluar dan kemudian menunggangi kuda yang ditunggangi oleh Papa-nya tadi, mengabaikan segala jeritan dan teriakan yang memanggilnya dari arah dalam rumah, Kouki 'pun memacu kudanya untuk pergi menjauh dari rumah. Pergi ke tempat makhluk itu untuk menawarkan pertukaran tawanan.

* * *

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai pada sebuah kastil tua didepannya ini. Kouki mulai masuk kedalam kastil tersebut saat pintu kastil terbuka secara otomatis. Kouki terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Langkahnya terhenti tepat disebuah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah meja makan panjang. Kouki memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya akan sosok yang sedang duduk di ujung meja makan panjang itu. setelah cukup jelas akan penglihatannya terhadap sosok yang sedang duduk di ujung sana, Kouki tiba-tiba terserang tremor. Ia gemetar ketakutan saat melihat makhluk tersebut memandangnya tajam dari balik kumpulan lilin disana.

"Um... Ma..Maaf.. Sa-saya kesini ingin menggantikan—"

"Duduklah Kouki."

...

 _Kurang ajar. Makhluk macam apa dia, seenak jidatnya memotong perkataannya tanpa permisi,_ –Pikir Kouki

Kouki yang mendengar ajakan (baca: perintah) tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mulai duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia di sisi bersebrangan dari tempat makhluk tersebut duduk. Setelah duduk dikursi yang ditujukkan untuknya itu, kouki diam.

 _1 Detik.._

 _2 Detik.._

 _3 Detik..._

 _._

 _._

 _2 Menit Kemudian..._

 _._

"Eeeeeeeehhhhh?!" Teriakan Kouki membahana diruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Ma.. maaf tuan." Kouki langsung menutup mulutnya saat di hadiahi delikan tajam dari iris berbeda warna milik makhluk didepannya sana.

"Makanlah. Lalu bersihkan tubuhmu. Kamarmu berada dilantai dua menara disebelah timur." Titah makhluk tersebut sambil beranjak berdiri dari singasana-nya.

"Ba-Baik.. Ta—Tapi bagaimana anda— "

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati kouki. Tapi saat jarak antara dirinya dan Kouki hanya terpaut Lima meter, Kouki tiba-tiba saja berdiri, panik dan gemetar.

"Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Landkart Kouki."

Kouki diam. Takut, dan tidak berani menyela atupun menjawab.

"Kau datang kemari ingin menggantikan posisi tawanan Ayahmu, Bukan?"

Kouki lagi-lagi hanya diam dan mengangguk pasrah.

Makhluk tersebut kembali berjalan dan mendekati kouki. Tepat dihadapan kouki, makhluk itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi kouki, menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengan wajah makhluk tersebut. menyelami iris coklat kelabu Kouki lebih dalam. Setelah puas menyelami kedua iris Kouki, makhluk tersebut beralih mengendusi puncak kepala Kouki. Setelah selesai mengendusi Kouki, makhluk itu berjalan menjauh dari Kouki dan menghilang di balik pintu besar sana.

Kouki yang mendapatkan perlakuan yang dikatakan _tidak senonoh_ dari makhluk tersebut, hanya bisa pasrah, diam dan tetap gemetar.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Kouki menjadi tawanan di kastil si _Beast,_ –Kouki memanggilnya begitu. Dan sudah tiga hari juga dia menggunakan hadiah-hadiah yang disediakan _Beast_ untuknya. Di setiap Kouki bangun pagi hari, Kouki selalu menemukan sebuah _gaun_ yang indah lengkap dengan aksesorisnya telah tersedia di dekat jendela kamar tidurnya, dengan sebuah note di lengketkan di lengan gaun tersebut.

' _Pakai ini dan buang baju busukmu itu.'_ Begitulah isi dari _note_ tersebut.

Kouki yang memang dasarnya penurut, menggunakan gaun tersebut tanpa banyak protesan setiap harinya. Dan setiap hari pula-lah dia selalu tersipu malu saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang memakai setiap gaun hadiah tersebut dari cermin besar kamarnya.

 _Beast_ pernah berkata, kalau Kouki bebas menjelajahi kastil ini. Kouki juga bebas melakukan apa saja didalam kastil maupun diluar kastil asalkan Kouki tidak pergi ke menara barat. Awalnya kouki mengiyakan saja perkataan dari _Beast_ tersebut. tapi lama-kelamaan Kouki menjadi penasaran.

 _Ada apa di menara barat?_

* * *

Kini tepat dua minggu Kouki sah menjadi tawanan _Beast._ Dan dalam dua minggu ini jugalah Kouki mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

Tepat seperti sekarang ini, Kouki dan _Beast_ sedang makan malam bersama –seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kouki memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tuan... saya ingin tanya sesuatu pada tuan."

"Seijuro, Akashi Seijuro. Itu namaku."

Kouki yang samar-samar masih gemetaran, mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan _Beast_ didepannya sana.

"Tuan Seijuro, saya ingin menannyakan sesuatu pada anda."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa anda melarang saya mendekati menara barat?"

Suara gelas menumpahkan isinya kedalam tenggorokan menjadi suara latar di ruangan tersebut.

Kouki tetap menunggu jawaban dari _Beast_ bernama Akashi Seijuro itu.

"Menara barat adalah kamar pribadiku. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing masuk kesana tanpa izin dariku."

Entah mengapa, perkataan _Beast_ barusan membuat sedikit ulu hatinya ngilu. Sakit dikatai sebagai orang asing oleh _Beast_ yang menawannya disini. Kouki dianggap apa selama ini oleh _Beast?_ hanya seorang tawanan hina yang lancang menggantikan posisi hukuman Papanya karena memetik mawar emasnya yang berharga itu? Semakin memikirkan alasan tersebut, kouki semakin sakit . hatinya yang sakit.

Kouki tak menanyakan apa-pun lagi setelah itu. ia hanya diam sambil menyelesaikan makan malamnya, lalu kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di menara timur.

Gelagat Kouki yang sedikit aneh tertangkap jelas di mata seorang _Beast_ Akashi Seijuro. Maka Seijuro pun menyusul Kouki ke menara Timur setelah ia menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Sejujurnya Seijuro merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah menggunakan kata ' _Orang Asing'_ di perkataannya tadi. Itu karena dulu Kouki memang orang asing baginya, Tapi sekarang tidak.

Selama Dua minggu ini Seijuro mengamati apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Kouki melalui cmata emperor-nya. Ya, mata yang bisa melihat masa segalanya. Melihat Kouki yang selalu tersenyum saat mencuci, Kouki yang selalu tertawa saat bermain dengan beberapa kucing liar di luar kastil, dan Kouki yang bersuara merdu saat menyanyi di sore hari sambil menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam. Semua hal itu tak lepas dari pengawasan Seijuro. Seijuro bahkan tahu warna _Sempak_ apa yang Kouki pakai hari ini... Oke, Seijuro mesum ternyata.

Tapi itu semua dilakukan Seijuro karena dia tertarik pada sosok sederhana dan periang tersebut. bahkan Seijuro rela mengendap-endap setiap pagi ke kamar Kouki hanya untuk memberikan apa yang pantas didapatkan olehnya selama dia menjadi tawanan istimewa Seijuro. Romantis 'Kan?

Nah, berkat pengawasannya selama ini, seidikit banyak Seijuro tahu gelagat dan ekpresi yang Kouki tunjukkan. Dan ekspresi yang Kouki tunjukkan saat dirinya mengucapkan kalimat ' _Orang asing'_ tersebut sangat mengganggu hati dan pikirannya. Katakanlah kalau Seijuro aneh, tapi itu perasaan yang sebenarnya dirasakannya. dia tidak suka dengan ekspresi ' _Kecewa'_ yang ditunjukkan Kouki pada dirinya. Oleh sebab itu Seijuro menyusul Kouki ke kamarnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya terdengar. Kouki bangun dari tempat tidurnya, membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang mengetuknya tadi. Belum sempat Kouki mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, orang coretmakhlukcoret tersebut langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk bersila diatas kasurnya. Tidak sopan sekali 'Kan?

Kouki tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan semena-mena yang dilakukan sosok tersebut. dia sudah terlampau biasa. Ya. Biasa. Camkan itu baik-baik. Jadi Kouki pun hanya berdiri di tempat ia membukakan pintu kamarnya tadi.

Awalnya Kouki ingin bertanya, tapi tak jadi dilakukannya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris heterokomatik Merah-emas milik sosok tersebut. jadi Kouki hanya diam memandang ujung kakinya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Kau rindu dengan keluargamu, bukan?"

Kouki tetap diam memandang ujung kakinya.

"Kau ku izinkan bertemu keluargamu, Kouki."

Kouki mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang sosok yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya itu.

"Tuan,... apa anda mengusir saya?"

Pertanyaan Kouki sukses membuat kedua iris Seijuro membola, Kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kouki pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena Tuan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Bagi Tuan saya hanya tawanan hina, bukan?"

 _Tidak!_

"Makanya tuan tidak mengizinkan saya untuk berkunjung ke menara Barat, bukan?"

 _Bukan karena itu!_

"Setiap hari Tuan membiarkan saya melakukan apa saja yang saya inginkan agar Tuan bisa terbebas pandangan dari saya yang hina ini, bukan? Saya paham akan hal itu tuan."

 _Aku membiarkanmu karena aku takut kau akan bosan dan kabur dari kastil ini!_

"Jika memang Tuan tidak menginginkan tawanan hina seperti saya, Tuan bisa langsung mengatakannya pada saya. Saya akan merubah penampilan saya agar tidak mengganggu pandangan Tuan."

Air mata sudah berkumpul di ujung pelupuk. Kouki tak kuasa menahan pedih yang dirasakannya saat _Beast_ didepannya mengatakan kalimat pengusiran secara tidak langsung tersebut. Sungguh, Kouki merasa aneh akan dirinya sendiri. kenapa dia bisa menangis hanya karena perkataan sorang _Beast_ yang baru dikenalnya dua minggu ini. apa karena kelembutan yang _Beast_ itu berikan secara diam-diam membuat Kouki jadi menyukainya? Kouki tidak bisa berpikir lebih jauh akan hal itu. tapi satu hal yang pasti Kouki rasakan saat ini, Dia telah terluka oleh perkataan _Beast_ yang dia sukai.

Seijuro yang melihat Kouki mulai menangis, segera turun dari kasur yang didudukinya dan berjalan mendekat.

Tepat satu meter ia mendekat, Kouki menjauh. Seijuro melangkah mendekat, lagi-lagi Kouki menjauh. Seijuro yang jauh dari kata sabar, mulai melangkah cepat ke arah Kouki. Sedangkan Kouki, ia yang panik karena mendapati Seijuro melangkah cepat ke arahnya hanya bisa mundur lalu kabur menjauh.

Hingga saat ini mereka di luar Kastil.

"Kouki, Jangan sembunyi. Aku tahu kau disana." Seijuro melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kebun mawar Emasnya itu.

.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Aku janji."

.

Kouki tetap tidak menjawab.

.

"Aku juga tidak mengusirmu."

.

"Benarkah?!" Kouki muncul di antara rimbunnya kebun mawar Emas Seijuro.

.

Seijuro yang berhasil mengetahui posisi Kouki kembali berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya saat pertama kali ia menatap Kouki diruang makan Kastil.

Kouki yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu kembali gemetaran.

Demi _Sempak G String_ Pelangi kak Shuuzo! Kouki terserang tremor yang parah saat ini. _Beast_ yang perlahan melangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam dan seringaian tipis di wajahnya itu sungguh membuat Kouki benar-benar dilanda Tremor berkadar tinggi. Tepat saat Seijuro berada dihadapannya, Seijuro mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mencapai wajah Kouki. tapi Kouki malah memejamkan mata ketakutan. Takut di apa-apa kan oleh sang _Beast._ (nak Kouki, jangan bikin yang baca gagal paham plis.)

"Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya untukmu?"

Kouki memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

"Apa sosok terkutuk-ku ini sebegitu mengerikannya di matamu, Kouki?"

Kouki menatap dalam iris Heterokomatic milik _Beast_ didepannya.

"Apa aku seperti monster di matamu?"

Kouki menggeleng, lalu menyentuh sebuah tangan yang sedang berada di pipi kirinya dengan lembut.

"Tuan bukan monster. Dan Tuan tidak menakutkan."

Kata-kata polos yang terucap dari bibir Kouki membuat Seijuro tersenyum lega.

Seijuro sadar, berada dalam sosok ini selama ribuan tahun membuat dirinya dijauhi oleh makhluk yang bernama manusia. Bahkan ia dikecam sebagai jelmaan dedemit jejadian oleh mereka. Dan hal ini yang membuat Seijuro menutup diri pada siapapun manusia yang masuk ke lingkungan kastilnya tersebut.

Tapi saat bertemu dengan Kouki dan mengawasinya, Dia tahu, kalau Kouki berbeda dengan manusia busuk yang mengecam sosoknya seenak jidat mereka. Maka dari itu, setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kouki barusan, Seijuro merasa lega. Lega karena dugaanya tidak salah, dan tak akan pernah salah. Karena dia menyukai sosok Kouki saat pandangan pertama mereka bertemu.

"Tuan, anda kedatangan tamu."

Suara Kouki membuyarkan lamunan Seijuro atas presepsinya sendiri terhadap ketertarikannya pada Kouki. Ia melihat arah yang di tuju oleh Kouki.

Seijuro mengenyritkan dahinya, merasa tak mengundang siapapun untuk datang bertamu ke kastilnya saat ini. Seijuro menelisik gerak gerik mereka yang dikatakan ' _Tamu'_ oleh Kouki dengan menggunakan mata _Emperor-_ nya. Sepuluh detik kemudian dia mengaum keras ke udara. Aumannya yang begitu keras membuat telinga Kouki berdesing dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Tanpa sadar Kouki sedikit oleng ke arah Seijuro berdiri yang sukses ditahan Seijuro agar tubuhnya tak langsung terbentur tubuh keras milik Seijuro.

Seijuro yang masih fokus memperhatikan gerak gerik _Tamu_ –nya itu hanya bisa menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Karena _Tamu –_ nya tersebut di tarik paksa (baca: Di geret paksa) oleh segerombolan serigala biru kehitaman. Setelah memastikan _Tamu –_ nya telah pergi _pulang,_ Seijuro menarik tangan kouki, menggenggamnya dan berjalan untuk masuk kembali kedalam Kastil. Karena udara malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan Kouki, –begitulah menurut Seijuro.

Tindakan Seijuro yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, membuat wajah Kouki berubah warna. Kini warna wajahnya sama dengan warna bulu-bulu yang ada di tubuh Seijuro, _–Merah padam_. Kouki menunduk malu sekaligus senang. Karena _Beast_ yang disukainya menggenggam hangat tangannya.

* * *

"Tuan Seijuro, Bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi pada anda?"

Kouki bertanya disela-sela sarapan paginya.

"Apa itu?"

Seijuro mengizinkan.

"Tuan itu makhluk sejenis apa? Singa kah? Tapi Bulu anda tidak bewarna coklat ke emasan seperti Singa lainnya."

Seijuro yang merasa sedikit tersinggung karena di samakan dengan Se-ekor Singa, mendelik tajam ke arah Kouki.

"Ma..ma-maaf! Saya yang telah lancang!" Kouki mulai panik, takut dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar layaknya pengecut. Takut kalau pertanyaannya membuat sosok didepan sana marah.

Satu cangkir kopi hitam di seruputnya dengan anggun.

"Aku di kutuk, Jadi aku tidak tahu aku ini makhluk sejenis apa. Bisa dikatakan aku sejenis _Beast_ dari rumor-rumor yang digosipkan oleh para manusia diluar sana."

Kouki diam, Mencoba mencerna tiap perkataan dari _Beast_ didepan sana.

"Aku dulunya manusia, sama sepertimu Kouki."

Otak Kouki macet mendadak. Ekspresi tak siap menerima kenyataan (baca: melongo) tercetak jelas di wajah Kouki. Seijuro yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, anda Manusia?!"

Seijuro mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa anda bisa dikutuk?"

' _Karena aku hensem dan pabeles.'_

...

Suara hati siapa itu!

"Ahem... Aku dikutuk oleh peri _Sempak_ karena tidak membuang _Sempak_ pada tempatnya." Jelas Seijuro lugas, padat dan jelas. Point _plus_ ditambahkan karena berhasil membuat wajah Kouki kembali ber ekspresi belum siap menerima kenyataan.

"Lalu, cara mematahkan kutukannya?" Tanya Kouki yang berhasil memulihkan keterkejutannya dari pernyataan Seijuro sebelumnya.

"Dengan sebuah ciuman tulus dari orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya."

"Ciuman? Hanya ciuman?"

Seijuro mengangguk. Dan Kouki tersipu malu.

"Kouki..." Seijuro bangun dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan mendekati kouki dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubah besar yang dikenakannya.

"Landkart Kouki..."

Seijuro memanggil nama lengkap Kouki. Yang dipanggil tekejut dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghadap pelaku pemanggilan.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu."

Kouki mingkem, diam seribu bahasa, sekaligus binggung. Binggung dengan maksud dan tujuan pernyataan yang di lontarkan dari mulut Seijuro barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin memper- _Istri-_ mu. Apakah kau bersedia?"

Tunggu dulu. Mereka sesama laki-laki bukan? Lalu kenapa _Beast_ didepannya ini mau menjadikannya Istri?

"Karena aku menyukai—bukan, karena aku mencintaimu." Ujar Seijuro seakan membaca pikiran Kouki.

"Apakah Tuan sadar akan perkataan Tuan barusan? Kita sama-sama lelaki, dan saya tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan buat Tuan." Kouki menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Apa cinta yang kurasakan ini hanya sepihak, Kouki?"

Kouki menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menerimaku?" Seijuro terdengar mulai putus asa.

"Anda tidak akan bahagia jika bersama saya, Tuan." Kouki menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Dan lagi jika anda bersama saya, anda akan—" Perkataan Kouki dibungkam oleh ciuman sepihak Seijuro.

"Aku yang memutuskan kalau aku bisa bahagia atau tidak. Aku selalu benar dan aku absolut, Kouki."

Kata-kata absolut Seijuro membungkam seluruh protesan yang akan dilayangkan Kouki pada dirinya.

Seijuro meraih tangan kiri Kouki dan menyematkan sebuah cincin emas berbalutkan berlian putih sebagai pemanis ke jari manis Kouki.

Kouki menunduk melihat sebuah benda yang berkilau tersemat manis di jari manis sebelah kirinya dengan senyuman lembut. Setelah puas mengusap-usap senang cincin tersebut, Kouki mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan kata cinta-nya pada sang _Beast._ Alih-alih mengucapkan kata terima kasih, Kouki malah berwajah belum bisa menerima kenyataan lagi. karena sosok yang didepannya tersebut bukanlah sosok _Beast_ yang selama ini dikenalnya. Sosok tersebut sebuah pemuda tampan bersurai merah magenta dan ber iris heterokomatik _merah-emas_ mirip seperti iris _Beast._

Sosok didepannya tersenyum melihat Kouki yang menampilkan ekspresi wajah _belum siap menerima kenyataan –_ nya itu. sosok didepannya menggengam kedua tangan Kouki lalu mengecupnya sekilas dengan lembut.

"Ini sosok Akashi Seijuro yang sebenarnya." Sosok itu berucap lirih sambil tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis, sampai harus membuat Kouki mengerjapkan matanya sebanyak dua kali untuk memastikan apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak.

"Nanti siang kita akan berkunjung kerumahmu untuk meminta restu."

Kouki yang mendengar itu langsung berwajah merah padam. Malu.

Sedangkan Seijuro hanya terkekeh sambil merengkuh lembut sosok yang dicintainya tersebut.

* * *

Kini, _Beast_ yang terkenal akan ke _emperor_ -annya dan ke absolutannya itu telah berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih sopan dan lebih bermartabat. Walaupun sifat _Absolut_ dan _Possesif_ –nya masih tidak bisa dihilangkan, tapi yakinlah, semenjak ia mendapatkan restu dari Ayah dan saudara-saudaranya Kouki, ia jadi lebih manusiawi dan tidak diktaktor seperti dulu. _Karena itu syarat yang ditujukan Teppei-Ayahnya Kouki untuk merestui hubungan mereka._

 _Beast_ yang telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Akashi Seijuro yang sebenarnya membangun sebuah keluarga dengan menikahi Kouki. Pernikahannya dihadiri oleh beberapa kenalan dari kedua belah pihak mempelai saja. Karena Kouki ingin pernikahan yang sederhana.

Setelah menikah dan menjalani hubungan sebagai pasangan suami- _istri,_ dalam beberapa bulan berikutnya keajaiban terjadi. Peri _Sempak_ memberikan sebuah hadiah berupa anugrah untuk membuat Kouki bisa mengandung layaknya perempuan. Hadiah tersebut didedikasikan pada perilaku Seijuro yang baik karena membuang _Sempak_ pada tempatnya, Serta mendonasikan _Sempak-Sempak_ pada yang orang membutuhkan.

Dengan kata lain, Seijuro dan keluarganya Hidup bahagia sekarang, nanti dan selamanya.

 _ **#END#**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Sudah waktunya kalian tidur."

"Ma... Ceritanya seru! Kapan-kapan bacakan lagi ya!" Suara si-sulung mengudara.

"Iya! _Beast –_ nya jantan! Keren!" Suara salah satu dari sikembar juga ikut mengudara.

"Iya, kapan-kapan akan mama bacakan lagi. nah sekarang waktunya kalian tidur. Mimpi Indah..."

Sang _Mama_ mengecup satu-persatu kening malaikat-malaikat kecilnya dengan lembut, lalu berjalan keluar kamar mereka.

Sebelum menutup pintu dari luar, _Mama_ kembali menengok ke arah mereka untuk memastikan. Setelah yakin kalau mereka mulai terlelap, _Mama_ menutup pintunya sambil bergumam...

.

.

" _Good night."_

 _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cuap-Cuap Author:**_

 **Another Fict gaje from rabbit~**

 **Oke, pertama rabbit minta maaf karena ke absurdan cerita ini.**

 **Kedua, rabbit mohon dengan sangat untuk para** _ **readers**_ **agar tidak mengadukan rabbit ke pengadilan negara dengan tuduhan "** _ **Penggelapan Cerita"**_ **atau "** _ **Penipuan Cerita".**_ **Karena rabbit tahu kalau cerita-nya rabbit tidak sesuai dengan perspektif awal para** _ **readers**_ **saat memulai membaca cerita ini dari awal. Hahaha... #** _ **Dibejek**_

 **Dan yang ketiga...**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. baik itu berupa follow, nge fav atau review.**

 **Akhir kata, Rabbit undur diri. Sampai jumpa di Fict rabbit yang lain~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
